


Daylight

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: “I haven’t showered yet," she says.“So?”“I’m in sweatpants.”“And?”“My hair’s a mess.”“Honey, you are just turning me on more.” He kisses her.





	Daylight

She flips pancakes in the sparkling clean kitchenette, daydreaming.

“You’re thinking about how much of a stud I am again, aren’t you?” Dante sits at the breakfast bar with a coffee and the newspaper.

“Shut up.”

“I can always tell, you get this look in your eyes.”

She scoffs and stacks the pancakes onto two plates. “No, I don’t. And if you say so again, I’m poisoning your food.”

“It’ll take more than that to get rid of me, cutie. You know that.”

She sits opposite him and raises an eyebrow as he empties almost the entire syrup bottle over his pancakes like a kid.

He groans. “These are your best ones yet,” he says with his mouth full.

She wrinkles her nose. “You’re lucky I love you.” She shakes her head at him and sips her coffee.

“That’s something you’ve not said to me before.”

She stops scrolling Instagram on her phone. “What?”

He points his fork at her. “You love me. What a dork.”

She doesn’t laugh. How can she when her stomach is full of flapping hellbats? She loves him. Should she have told him? She didn’t mean to. What if he loves _her?_ If he does, why hasn’t he told her yet? That’s something she’d like to know about—

“Dante?” She fiddles with her knife. “Do you love me?”

He swallows. She can’t look at him, but the silence isn’t a good sign, is it? Oh god, she’s ruined everything, things were perfect before and now—

He gets up and rounds the bar to stand beside her. With a gentle hand, he guides her off her stool and turns her to face him. He’s smiling.

“I love you.” He wraps her up in his arms and draws her in for a kiss. His beautiful eyes are fond when they come apart. “Of course I do, stupid.”

“You’re such a big dope.” She laughs, relieved, and nuzzles into his chest. “I love you so much.”

“It’s not a competition,” he says, ruffling her hair. “But if it was, I’d win.”

“No way.”

“Oh yeah? Well, let me prove it to you.”

“How?” Silly question.

He kisses a line down her neck.

“I haven’t showered yet.” She tilts her head for him, anyway.

“So?”

“I’m in sweatpants.”

“And?”

“My hair’s a mess.” She lifts her arms so he can strip her of the baggy t-shirt she’d slept in.

“Honey, you are just turning me on more.” He kisses her ear, making it tingle.

She squeaks when he lifts her onto the counter like she weighs no more than a carton of milk. He tugs away her sweats and panties in one go, leaving her naked on the kitchen countertop, and spreads her legs.

“Kiss me.” She knows what that warmth in his eyes means now.

She wraps her legs around him and he moulds himself to her, his kiss hungry and wanting. She matches his fervour, clinging to him with her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his bare back as his fingers find their way between her thighs.

“You’re still wet from last night? Fuck, that’s sexy.”

She’s been wet pretty much twenty-four-seven since she moved in with him, but he doesn’t need to know that. She blushes under his praise and moans when he sinks two fingers into her. He’s so careful with her, even when she doesn’t need him to be.

“Dante.” She pants as his fingers probe deeper on their next thrust. “Harder.”

“You sure?” He uses his thumb to rub her clit. “I was pretty hard on you last night.”

Arousal spikes through her, and her head falls back and knocks into the cabinet behind her. They both pause, laughing. “See? I’m a real painslut.”

“You’re a real pain in my ass,” he says, eyes full of mirth. “I’m taking you to bed.”

She hangs on tight with all her limbs around him and in a few moments he deposits her onto their bed. She kicks the comforter away and shoves one of her fluffy pillows underneath her head.

He stands at the foot of the bed, watching her. He undoes his jeans, his hips swaying a little, smirking all the while. She wants him to take her dancing.

She bites her lip when he releases his cock, her core clenching with want. He sees her looking and strokes himself for her, grunting a little for show. “Like what you see?”

“I love you.” She lies back against the pillows and the mattress dips as he climbs over her. “And I love your cock.”

He grins down at her as she dissolves into giggles. “That’s what I like to hear.”

They melt into each other, sharing kisses, their bodies pressed close together, and his hands are everywhere, caressing her skin, pushing her legs apart, then blunt nails scratching her scalp. There’s a playful tussle, and then he rolls them over, sitting her in his lap. He looks up at her with heated eyes.

Panting, she reaches behind her and grips his cock in her hand. It could be fun to play around more, to tease him and make him beg for it, but she can’t wait anymore. He has her enthralled, craving his touch at all hours of the day, and she feels empty when he’s not within her. She shifts, gasps as she sinks onto his length.

He moans, his hands encircling her waist. His eyes are open and fixed on her, and she can’t help but feel self-conscious in the broad daylight, but he cants his hips up into her and she throws her head back, swapping out modesty for sparkling pleasure. She lays her hands on his perfect chest to steady herself, and falls into rhythm with him, rising when he pulls away, and meeting him in each one of his thrusts.

His eyes shut and he maps her body with his hands, squeezing her breasts together and then reaching around to grope her ass, grunting his satisfaction.

“You feel so good,” she tells him, because it makes him hot when she does.

He jolts into her, his cock hitting her g-spot hard and making her cry out. “So do you. You’re perfect.”

She aches for him sweetly between her thighs, and she rides him harder, chasing orgasm.

“I love your pussy, I really do.” His face is scrunched in concentration and his hips pump in abandon. He brings a hand to her thigh and his thumb finds her clit again. “You’ve got to come for me, baby. I love it when you come.”

She squeals, orgasm sneaking up on her, and her body tightens like a bowstring as her pleasure reaches its peak. Arrow released, she goes limp against him, burying her face in his neck and gasping for breath.

He groans in her ear. “That’s it, good girl. Fuck, I’m gonna come too.”

He wraps his arms around her back, fucking her faster now, his feet on the mattress for leverage, and he turns his head to kiss her. Their tongues meet, and he moans deep in his throat.

He stills, his cock forced in deep, and she imagines she can feel it pulsing inside of her and filling her with come. She curls her palm around his cheek and watches his face as he comes down, the way his harsh frown clears away and his brows smooth out into such a relaxed look of contentment that it makes her chest constrict.

His eyes open and he catches her staring, and he laughs before kissing her with more tenderness than before.

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing her palm.

“I love you, too.” She can’t believe she gets to say that to him. She must be the luckiest woman alive.

They bask together for a few moments more, before he lifts her off his cock and lays her down beside him. He pats her on the rump and rolls out of bed, striding from the room and leaving her to admire him as he goes. It’s a fact that he’s hurrying off to eat her share of the pancakes, but she doesn’t mind.

She’s young and in love, what else is there?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and kind words on this series, guys. It's been a bash.  
> Think I'm going to give Dante a rest for a little while though, and move on to Nero or V.  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
